Take a Break
by T3hWh1t3P4nth3r
Summary: Pansy gets Draco to take a break from studying during their 5th year. It's kinda rough, sorry. It was an attempt at a light-hearted story.


Authors note: This is an attempt at a light hearted story. If you've ever read any of my other stories, you'll understand what a big step this is for me. My other stories are either very blatantly dark or have dark undertones. I hope you like it, but I'll warn you now: It's going to be rough.

The common room was unusually quiet for a Saturday. Though it was filled with students, majority of them were silently studying. Students sat around tables, on the black leather couches or even sprawled out on the floor. All of the students in the room were fifth years who were trying to finish their mountains of homework. Draco was no different. He sat on the stone floor next to the fireplace, his various papers and books circled around him.

He crumpled up yet another piece of parchment and threw it into the fire, dissatisfied with his work. He had already managed to finish the questions that McGonagall had assigned as well as Flitwick's essay. Professor Sprout's essay was turning out to be a bigger nuisance than he had anticipated, and that was saying something. He hated Herbology almost as much as he hated Divination.

He threw the task aside, deciding to work on Snape's essay on moon stones instead. He had just begun scratching on the fresh parchment when two thin arms slipped around his shoulders from behind. He smirked as a soft kiss was placed on his cheek. "You work too hard, Drake…" she whispered in his ear. "I think you need a break. It's a beautiful day out…"

Silver eyes met jade as he turned to look at her. "I can't, Pans. I still have two essays to right and a dream diary to make up."

Seemingly ignoring him, she began insistently tugging at the back of his shirt. "Come on, Draco. I feel like we never see each other anymore. Homework, prefect duties and your quidditch training always seem to get in the way. Besides, you've seemed so down lately… You need to get out and have some fun."

He sighed half-heartedly, a bemused smirk on his lips as he shoved his books back into his bag and stood. "Alright… We'll go." Her face lit up as she grabbed his wrist and practically sprinted from the room and down the corridors.

They were met by bright, warm sunlight as they burst from the dungeons. Draco couldn't help but laugh. Pansy was acting like a very excitable child: a wide grin was spread across her face and a twinkle glinted in her jade green eyes.

They made their way past groups of students as they ran out on to the grounds. Pansy stopped and stood in a bank of sunshine, taking in a deep breath. Draco stood next to her, his signature smirk on his handsome face. When she opened her eyes she looked out toward the lake. She turned to the blonde, holding his ice grey gaze. They both started to smirk.

"Race you!" they said simultaneously, both breaking into a run. Pansy could hear her heart pounding in her ears as they ran, darting around their classmates. Many of the students they passed did a double take: they couldn't believe that the two Slytherin's were running for fun on such a bright day. A first year Gryffindor smacked his friend on the arm. "I told you they weren't vampires!" His friend rubbed at his arm, looking affronted. "But that's what Fred and George told me!"

Draco was quickly taking the lead. He called over his shoulder, smirk in place. "What's the matter, Pansy? Can't keep up?"

She pulled a face of mock amusement. "Ha ha! Very funny!" She pushed herself, trying desperately trying to catch up. "Not all of us have legs a mile long, you know!" Draco simply laughed, slowing his pace slightly.

The blonde still reached the oak tree by the lake first, coming to a sharp halt. Pansy didn't react soon enough and ended up running into him. She let out a slight yelp as they toppled on to the grass. Draco gasped, slightly stunned by the impact. They began to laugh as they lay among the purple and crimson flowers. He tilted his head up, capturing her lips in a light kiss. "Hey Pansy?" he said when they pulled apart. "You should let me up."

She blushed, realizing that she had been lying on top of him. She sat up, tucking her hair behind her ears, a small smile on her face. "Sorry…"

He sat up and tilted his head to one side, gazing at her through his fringe. She had an ethereal glow around her, the sun giving her a halo of sorts. "Don't be sorry." He leaned in and kissed her once more.

They sat out by the lake for what seemed like hours, simply talking. They didn't notice as the sky began to darken slowly, a storm rolling in. Pansy jumped at a sudden crack of thunder, quickly followed by a down pour. She looked sadly up at the sky. She was about to suggest that they go inside when Draco stood, extending his hand to her. "May I have this dance?" She couldn't help but blush and smile as she accepted his hand. They danced to non-existent music in the rain until they couldn't any more.

Pansy kissed Draco. "This was fun…" she said. "And I don't know about you, but I'm more than ready for bed."

"You know…" Draco said, his charm sneaking into his voice as he slid past her. "We still have homework to do." He smirked as her face fell.

She followed him up to the castle. "You know, that's not exactly where I thought you were going with that…"

Note: Hope you liked it. Again, I know it was rough. I don't do 'cheerful' very well.


End file.
